cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alec Trevelyan
Alec Trevelyan (code name: 006) was a former British secret service agent. He formerly served the role of a spy for the British Intelligence agency, MI6, until he betrayed the agency and defected to the Soviet Union. He was also a close friend of fellow agent, James Bond, until his betrayal. He is the main antagonist of Goldeneye. He is portrayed by Sean Bean. Biography Trevelyan was born sometime before the end of World War II, to Cossack parents. Like other Cossacks, his parents sided with the Nazis to fight against the Soviet Union, but when the Nazis lost the war, the Cossacks turned to the British, hoping they would help them against the Communists. However, instead, the British turned them over to Stalin, who had them executed for their betrayal. Trevelyan's parents survived the ordeal, but his father, ashamed of himself, killed his wife and himself. The young Trevelyan was taken in by MI6, who trained and educated him into a highly skilled agent. Secretly, remembering the British betrayal of the Cossacks, Trevelyan began planning against the British government. Trevelyan was eventually paired with another MI6 agent named James Bond, and together, they embarked on numerous missions and adventures. They also became close friends as they served with one another during the later parts of the Cold War. However, Trevelyan already began colluding with the Soviets, especially with Soviet General Arkady Gorumov, and a Soviet pilot named Xenia Onatopp. In 1986, during the Soviet-Afghan War, Trevelyan and Bond raid a Soviet Army base in Afghanistan, in which Trevelyan covers Bond while he sets charges. However, Trevelyan is overwhelmed and captured by troops under General Arkady Gorumov. Trevelyan urges Bond to destroy the base, and as such, Gorumov seemingly executes Trevelyan. What follows is Bond destroying and escaping the base and fleeing into the mountains with the help of the Mujahideen, and as a result, Trevelyan's face is scarred by the explosion. Since then, Trevelyan has continued working with the Soviets to fulfill his revenge against Britain. After Onatopp retrieves the access disk and keys for the Goldeneye satellite and takes them to Trevelyan, he brings them to his headquarters in Nigeria, which is actually a Soviet satellite station. However, beforehand, Trevelyan first stops in Russia to reveal himself and his motivation to Bond. After Bond escapes Gorumov's capture, Gorumov takes Russian technician, Natalya Simonova, to Trevelyan at his train, and Trevelyan then forces himself on Simonova. However, Bond chases down and disables the train before cornering Trevelyan himself. However, Trevelyan manages to escape with Onatopp, leaving Bond trapped in the train set to detonate. However, Bond escapes the train and travels to Nigeria, fighting past Soviet forces to reach Trevelyan's satellite station. As Bond infiltrates and tries to sabotage the station, Trevelyan and his men capture him and Simonova and interrogates them. However, Bond manages to escape, and Trevelyan gives chase, leading to Bond fighting Trevelyan in a brutal fistfight, and even Trevelyan using a fire axe to battle Bond at the top of the satellite. As their fighting brings them outside, Trevelyan nearly kills Bond with his fire axe, Bond manages to knock Trevelyan off the antenna, but manages to grab hold of Trevelyan's leg. However, after holding his former friend for a moment, Bond lets go, and Trevelyan falls to his death in the satellite dish. The barely alive Trevelyan then watches as the exploding satellite that Bond sabotaged comes crashing down on him, finishing him off. Personality and Traits Trevelyan was an incredibly bitter, ruthless, manipulative, sadistic, mean spirited and vengeful sociopath who had an extreme desire to destroy and cause suffering to those he felt had wronged him or even just got in his way. He is vastly intelligent, calculating and a megalomaniac, and also showed himself to be callous and resentful, not caring for how many lives are lost to his insanity. He is incredibly abusive and insulting, often taunting his opponents and showing a sadistic desire to bring as much suffering on them as possible. However, like Bond, he was also very sophisticated and charming, as well as a womanizer, though Trevelyan was more aggressive and forceful in his pursuit of women. Even back when he was Bond's friend, he showed a sadistic and destructive side, such as executing a couple Soviet engineer that Bond was simply holding captive. Relationships ''James Bond'' Originally, Trevelyan was a very close friend to Bond, as they worked on numerous missions together and cooperated quite well together. They also traded friendly barbs and jokes with one another, and both knew very personal things about the other. However, after Trevelyan revealed his betrayal, both Bond and Trevelyan absolutely despised each other and wanted nothing more than to kill one another. Trevelyan also sadistically taunted Bond, bringing up painful moments from his past with a resentful bitterness. These actions seem to indicate Trevelyan never actually though of Bond as a friend in the first place. Xenia Onatopp Trevelyan had a very intimate and close relationship with Onatopp, and both worked very well together. Along with being associates, the two also had a very strong romantic and sexual relationship with each other as well, though their relationship appeared to be rather open, such as Onatopp sleeping with Bond, and Trevelyan forcing himself on Simonova right in front of Onatopp, something that gives her a sadistic pleasure to watch. Natalya Simonova The two disliked each other after meeting one another, for while Gorumov presented her to him, knowing that she has a relationship with Bond, Trevelyan forces himself on Simonova, forcefully kissing her until she rejects his advances by slapping him. Since then, Simonova has worked diligently to stop Trevelyan's plans. Arkady Gorumov Trevelyan and Gorumov worked extensively together and both provided intelligence and material for each other. Since they met in the 1980s, Gorumov has loyally served Trevelyan, helping him in his facade in Afghanistan. However, in the end, Gorumov started to question Trevelyan once Bond revealed his Cossack identity. Boris Zukovsky Zukovsky served as Trevelyan's technician and programmer. Despite working together, Trevelyan and Zukovsky disliked one another, with Trevelyan taking annoyance at Zukovsky's laziness. Trevelyan held a condescending and hostile attitude towards Zukovsky. Trivia Category:007 Category:Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Assassin Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters Category:Sophisticated Category:Business Characters Category:Communists Category:Traitor Category:Egotists Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Gunman Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Delusional Category:The Heavy Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Hunters Category:Enforcers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Extremists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Game Changer Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Creators Category:Gaolers Category:Genius Category:Golddiggers Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopaths and Sociopaths Category:Nihilists Category:Jerks Category:Guardians Category:Addicts Category:Harbingers Category:Oppressors Category:Thief Category:Orphans Category:Torturer Category:War Criminals Category:Empowered Characters Category:Homicidal Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Trap Masters Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Leaders Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Martial Artists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Con Artists Category:Mastermind Category:Adulterers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Military Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mind Breakers Category:Pessimists Category:Misanthrope Category:Sadists Category:Mischievous Category:Chaotic Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Category:Criminals Category:One Man Army Category:Possessors Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Rapists Category:Suicidal Category:Frauds